1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating means, comprising a radiation source for emitting electromagnetic radiation in the optical range, a support base and an electrode arrangement with a first and at least a second electrode, and the radiation source is disposed on the support base and is connected to the electrode arrangement so as to be electrically conductive by means of connecting wires, and the radiation source is provided in the form of a first and at least a second semiconductor component, and the first electrode is connected to the first semiconductor component via a first contact point to as to be electrically conductive and the second electrode is connected to the second semiconductor component via a second contact point so as to be electrically conductive.
2. Prior Art
Illuminating means which are based on the generation of non-thermal radiation are usually characterized as having a particularly high degree of efficiency, a long service life and a compact structure and are also particularly robust in terms of ability to withstand mechanical stress. Especially due to their compact structure, such illuminating means are usually used in different modules and a preferred arrangement is one in which the illuminating means is a module integrated in a bigger module. Due to the high degree of integration, however, replacement in the event of damage is usually not possible or is so to a very limited degree only. For example, illuminating means of this type are more often than not disposed in a module and are secured in it by means of a filler material and tightly sealed off from ambient influences such as moisture or aggressive gases, for example. If an illuminating means fails, this can therefore lead to a restriction in function, as a result of which additional illuminating means not intended for the specific function are provided as a replacement in a known manner. During operation for the intended function, these illuminating means are not active and are not switched on unless an illuminating means is damaged, thereby increasing the cost of the illuminating means on the one hand and also requiring additional space in order to accommodate it.
Known illuminating means based on semiconductor modules have a particular disadvantage in that, because of the electrical contact needed, a part-portion of the light-emitting surface is placed in shadow by the contact point. As a result, the image irradiated by such illuminating means has a region with significantly reduced radiation intensity, which is a disadvantage in terms of generating illumination that is as uniform as possible.